emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7480 (19th April 2016)
Plot Robert informs Aaron the trip to Barcelona is only postponed, as after two weeks with Liv they will need a holiday. Rhona calls the locum Joseph to inform him his services will no longer be required now she isn't going to Germany and Pearl is shocked walk in on Rhona and Leo. At the factory, Rishi prepares for an important, but demanding client. Lisa suggest to Kerry and Joanie that the cleaners might has swept up the ring by mistake, and it could be in the bin, reminding them it's bin day. Marlon, Brenda and Vanessa do their best to make April eat something, but she refuses to eat anything until Leo returns. April walks out of the café but soon returns and orders a big breakfast, having seen Leo outside. Moira receives a birthday card with a French postmark, and Andy realises it's from Debbie. He demands to see if Sarah and Jack have written in the card, and asks where his children are. Rhona breaks the news to Marlon and Vanessa that Paddy is in Germany, and she will not be joining him as they have split up. Sandra arrives at the pub and reveals to Liv that they are moving to Dublin permanently. Rhona and Vanessa are stopped on the Hotten Road by Pierce, who is handing out flyers, hoping to find a witness to Tess' death. Liv is adamant she doesn't want to move away and suggests she stay with Aaron. Pierce explains the police have a suspect for Tess' death, but there is no evidence. Rhona reveals to Vanessa that it was Pierce who gave them all the bad reviews, and offers him a lift home. Pierce tells them he no longer lives there as he has been living in a hotel since Tess died. Aaron tells Chas and Sandra that even if Gordon wasn't sent down, it would have been worth it as he has found his sister. Chas agrees to allow Liv to stay with them, and Sandra reluctantly allows it too. Rishi's potential buyer is impressed until she witnesses Kerry and Joanie raiding the bins. Pierce explains he has quit his job but Vanessa pulls Rhona to one side and insists she is not in the right place to take on Pierce's baggage so soon after the break up of her marriage. Rishi lectures Kerry and Joanie, but sends them back to work. Joanie explains they were trying to find her ring, so he offers her a loan to replace it. Unaware Holly is listening in, Moira agrees to help Andy get in contact with his kids, on the condition that Cain doesn't find out she gave him the information. Rhona admits to Vanessa she has allowed Pierce to stay a few days. Vanessa tries to make her see it isn't normal, although Rhona thinks she is just trying to keep Kirin's name out of everything. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather Guest cast *Sandra Flaherty - Joanne Mitchell Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and back staircase *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen, living room and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, factory floor and office' *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten Road Notes *A client of Sharma & Sharma is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,150,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes